Chocolate & Navidad
by aleem
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si James quisiera darle el mejor regalo a Lily?, lo haría, claro, pero no estaba en sus planes un pequeño revoltoso. Especial de Navidad James&Lily, Mi primer OneShot, REVIEEW'S.


**Que estoy ****Nada es mío, todo es de ella, ****blá****blá****blá****, no sacarán nada de dinero ****denunciándome :****P**

¡Hoola! Nuevamente me ven aquí, jeje, ay me odiarán TT jaja, pero, bueno, ahora vengo con otra locura mía, mi primer ONE-SHOT, de Navidad, obvio James & Lily ;D.

Eso, los leo (?) abajo ;D.

**;-;**

**Chocolate & Navidad**

_aleem_

-¡¡JAMES POTTER, TE DOY EXACTAMENTE UAN HORA PARA ENCONTRAR A HARRY, O SINO SERÁS HOMBRE MUERTO!!- Gritaba Lily Potter, haciéndose oír por toda la Casa de su familia, Los Potter, en el Valle de Godric.

-Sirius, te mataré, serás perro muerto si te encuentro, si salgo vivo de aquí; ¡Por Merlín!, sólo a ti se te ocurre decirme _"James ¿Sabes cuál sería el regalo perfecto para Lily? Llenar al casa de chocolate, TODA"_; y sólo a mí, James Potter, se me ocurre hacerle caso. Sin pensar que el pequeño y travieso Potter podría perderse entre tanto chocolate¡Con lo que le gusta!, eso lo sacó de su madre- James llevaba un monólogo mientras buscaba a Harry por toda la segunda planta de la casa, en él decía palabras y frases en contra de Sirius, su estupidez y Sirius, de nuevo.

-Harry, pequeñito mío, Harry ¿Dónde estás?- Repetía Lily, haciéndose paso entre tanto chocolate, y sacando un pedazo cuando podía¡Y es que la tentación era grande!

Al rato llegaron Remus y Sirius, el primero con cara de "Mi sueño se hizo realidad" y los ojos brillantes al ver tanto chocolate en frente suyo. El segundo con cara de "Me matarán si me encuentran" y mirando hacia todos lados, esperando no toparse con James.

-Harry¡Vamos!, Harry, si vienes podrás comer todo el chocolate que quieras, ven Harry, antes que tu madre me mate, y te quedes sin un papá con quien jugar Quidditch- Chillaba James, la hora iba pasando, y Lily cumplía sus promesas siempre.

-¡Harry James Potter, te quitaré la escoba si no apareces!- Gritaba Lily, en el momento que recordó la sorpresa que se llevó al entrar en la casa y encontrarla REPLETA de chocolate, por todos los lados que se te ocurra.

_**Flash Back**_

Lily y Harry habían salido a hacer las últimas comprar navideñas, era la mañana del 24, y James estaba "dormido", Lily no quiso despertarle, en cambio le dejó una nota avisándole que saldría con Harry por un rato.

Harry se había quedado pegado en el vidrio, afuera de una tienda de Quidditch, Lily suspiró, era la herencia Potter la que tenía así a su hijo¡Potter tenía que ser!

-Vamos Harry- Dijo Lily, pero el pequeño arrugó la nariz y cruzó sus pequeños bracitos, señal que no pensaba moverse si no entraban en la tienda.

-Está bien, Harry, entremos- Dijo Lily resignada.

Al rato salió Lily con un pequeño paquete en sus manos, envuelto en papel rojo y dorado (todos unos Gryffindor's :P) y Harry agitando sus brazos hacia su madre, para que le entregase su regalo. El paquete era alargado, se notaba que dentro había una escoba, pero era una escoba pequeña, el paquete sería de un poco más de un metro de largo, perfecto para un pequeño obseso del Quidditch como su hijo.

-Harry, ya compraste, ahora vamos, que tendré que cargar con todas las bolsas hasta la casa- Lily hacía dramatismo, estaban casi al lado de su hogar, en el pequeño centro Comercial del Valle.

Lily puso a Harry en su coche, puso las bolsas, o lo que pudo entrar en el reducido espacio que había en la parte inferior del coche, y luego comenzó a caminar, mientras saludaba a un par de personas conocidas, y es que al ser la mujer de James era socialmente reconocida.

Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta rápidamente, sacó a Harry de su coche para que gateara hacia adentro, mientras ella subía el pesado cargamento de regalos que traía.

Entro.

Se impresionó.

Y fue besada.

-Feliz Víspera de Navidad- Dijo la ronca voz de su marido, James Potter.

-Oh, James¡que rico!- Dijo Lily, lamiéndose los labios.

-No mas que tu- Dijo él, Lily se sonrojó, y James se impresionó de que aún provocara sonrojos en su mujer.

Se besaron de vuelta, y luego James ayudó a Lily a dejar los regalos debajo del gran pino que estaba al lado de la estufa.

-¡Lily!, le compraste a Harry una escoba, genial- Dijo James, observando el pequeño bulto alargado que Lily tenía en las manos.

-Sólo espero que no me dejen sola, adentro de la casa, mientras ustedes se van a jugar con las escobas- Dijo ella, dramatizando.

-Jamás te dejaría sola, cariño- Dijo James sonriendo dulcemente.

De repente Lily miró la escoba nuevamente, miró a todos lados y se horrorizó.

-¿James…?- El hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, señal de que la había escuchado –James… ¿Dónde está Harry?- Chilló Lily, desesperada.

Ahí comenzó todo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Lily?- Sirius tocó el hombro de la pelirroja, ésta, asustada, se volteó, y observó a Sirius por un momento, luego continuó con su búsqueda.

-Lily- El que habló ahora fue Remus, Lily lo miró, esperando la continuación –La puerta- Dijo él, moviendo su cabeza hacia la gigantesca puerta barnizada de la casa.

Lily caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio a Harry, en brazos de su amiga, Bathilda Bagshot.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Lily, y corrió hacia su hijo, tomándolo y besándolo -¿Qué hacía contigo, Bathilda?- Preguntó Lily.

-Yo lo encontré afuera, iba camino al centro, y estaba afuera- Dijo ella, mientras se despedía, y salía camino al Centro Comercial.

-¡JAMES, HARRY ESTÁ AQUÍ!- James llegó corriendo, casi tropieza con un tablón de la escalera.

-¿Dónde estaba?- Preguntó, desesperado.

-Había salido, Bathilda lo encontró afuera- Dijo Lily, abrazando más a su hijo.

Harry de repente, vio que sus tíos estaban en la casa, estiró los brazos hacia ellos, Remus sonrió enternecido, y lo fue a buscar, para jugar con Harry y Sirius.

-¿Qué tal Harry?- Preguntó Sirius, como si de un hombre mayor de edad se tratase.

Harry emitió un ruidito de felicidad, y gateó hacia un pedazo de chocolate demasiado grande para él.

-Yo me voy a preparar la cena- Anunció Lily, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero antes de llegar, retomó sus pasos, y advirtió con cara de detective: -Cuiden a Harry-

-Si su general- Dijo James, colocando su mano en su frente, en un ademán de orden.

-En especial tú- Dijo Lily, mirándolo fijamente –Que si se vuelve a perder, ni si quiera te doy tiempo para buscarlo- James tragó sonoramente, y luego le sonrió a su mujer.

**;-;**

Ya eran las once y media de la noche, era increíble como Harry entendía que ya era Navidad, no quería dormir, pero debía hacerlo, Lily acostumbraba abrir los regalos en la mañana del 25.

-Vamos Harry, a dormir, mañana abrirás tus regalos- Dijo Lily, reprimiendo un bostezo.

James la miró con súplica, parecía que él también acostumbraba abrirlos en la noche.

-Vamos a dormir-

-Regalos- Dijeron los tres Merodeadores, si, Remus también.

-Degaos- Dijo Harry, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y suplicándole con la mirada a su madre.

-Claro, ahora todos están en contra mía- Dijo ella, con voz de actriz.

-Regalos-

-Degaos, degaos, degaos- Decía Harry.

-Oh, está bien, pequeños desobedientes- Dijo ella dulcemente.

Harry se apresuró a colocarse bajo el árbol, al igual que James, ambos en cuatro patas, buscando sus regalos, pero como Harry no sabía leer (ni que fuera superdotado xD) tomaba cualquier cosa y la abría.

-Eh, pequeño revoltoso, espera, yo entregaré los regalos- Dijo Remus, Harry entendió perfectamente y se fue a sentar al lado de su madre, esperando con ansias sus regalos.

-Bien, comencemos- Dijo Remus, dándole dramatismo a la escena –El regalo que viene ahora es para, redobles de tambores, por favor- Sirius agitó la varita y se oyeron, efectivamente, los redobles de tambores –Gracias Sirius… para Lily Potter de Harry- Lily rió, ella sabía su regalo, ella le había ayudado a Harry a hacerlo, pero igual, al abrirlo, hizo la cara de sorpresa que hizo reír al pequeño Potter.

Su regalo era un gran pergamino, con un dibujo –hecho por el propio Harry- en el que salía ella tomando la snitch, mientras James la buscaba desesperadamente, y Harry reía.

-Bien, ahora, un regalo para…: James, de Sirius y Yo- Dijo Remus, lanzándole el regalo a su amigo. Era una Quaffle firmada por toda la liga de Quidditch que competía ese año.

-Gracias chicos- dijo James.

-De nada- Dijeron al unísono.

-Ahora, viene el regalo de Sirius, de parte de Harry- Sirius rió tiernamente, y tomó el regalo, Harry sonría contento. Era un Perro negro de felpa.

-Gracias Harry- Dijo Sirius, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Ahora me toca a mí- Dijo Remus, el regalo era, nuevamente, de Harry, parecía que Harry les había hecho regalos a todos.

Era una gran pelota brillante, o sea una Luna, que sonreía al Licántropo.

-Gracias Harry- Éste sólo asentía, quería que llegara su turno rápido.

-Y ahora…- Harry agitó sus brazos –El turno de…- Esperó unos segundos, Harry emitía pequeños gruñidos, señal de que quería su regalo, ya –Harry Potter- dijo Remus, sonriendo, le entregó el paquete alargado, Harry lo abrió rápidamente, tomó su escoba y comenzó a jalar el pantalón de su padre, quería jugar en ese mismo instante Quidditch.

-Harry, mañana jugaremos- El pequeño, resignado, tomo su escoba, se alejó un poco para tomar chocolate –que aún quedaba- y luego se sentó al lado de su madre, nuevamente.

-Ahora si, todos a dormir- Nadie rechistó.

**;-;**

Ya había acostado a Harry, quien no soltó su escoba, ni si quiera para ir al baño, se durmió con ella y todo, obseso, al igual que su padre, aún recordaba cuando tubo que soportar la escoba entre medio de ellos, cuando Sirius y Remus el regalaron una nueva escoba, de última generación, la navidad pasada.

Bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sentía la garganta seca.

Se encontró con James en la cocina, sentado en la pequeña mesa donde le daba comida a Harry, tomando un vaso de gaseosa, no cambiaba.

-Hola cariño- Dijo James, saludando a su esposa.

-Hola- Dijo ella, buscando un vaso, al darse vuelta se encontró cercana con su esposo, que la sorprendió robándole un beso.

-Te amo- Dijo James, Lily, sonrojada, rió locamente.

-Yo también James- Dijo ella, abrazándolo –Que efusivo andas estos días-

El rió.

Ella rió.

Y se besaron con la misma pasión de hacía años.

-Feliz Navidad- Dijeron juntos, para luego seguir besándose.

Lily olvidó el vaso de agua que había ido a buscar.

**;-;**

Me gustó como quedó (:

Espero sus review's :D, acepto críticas, o felicitaciones, de TODO :D, no soy regodeona ;D.

Jeje.

y…, Feliz Navidad para todos :D

O como Dobby: Felices HarryNavidades

Cuídense, los leo en la próxima.


End file.
